Unconscious Secret
by Chinesemoon
Summary: Takes place during chess scene in 1st year. What REALLY happened after Ron said "check?"


"Check,"  
  
I think that was the most terrifying word I had said. As the Queen moved slowly toward me, I began to wonder what in Merlin's name I was doing down in this dusty room with The-Boy-Who-Lived and a know-it-all muggle witch.  
  
Snape, I thought to myself. Must stop Snape.  
  
That stupid git was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. I was down here because my two best friends and I were going to stop him. Or, rather, 'try' to stop him.  
  
The Queen inched closer. It was seemingly terrifying watching a huge chess piece move slowly toward you when you knew what was about to happen. I knew, Harry knew, and I think Hermione knew it too.  
  
If I live through this, I thought fiercely, I'll kill Snape myself. Then again, I added silently, I probably won't live at all.  
  
The Queen was almost here. I was going to die in a minute. That was it, I would go. Bet no one would miss me. Bet the teachers would be glad to get rid of another Weasley. I blinked. I hoped I was wrong, though. I hoped this trauma of waiting for the Queen was giving me brain damage. Isn't that what Percy always said?  
  
Why the bloody hell am I thinking about Percy now?!  
  
The Queen stopped. I gulped and looked over at Harry and Hermione one last time. Oh God, oh God, oh God.....  
  
The Queens sword went through my horse. I flew up into the air. For one second I felt I would never fall. Then I crashed, of course.  
  
The ground was hard. You never realize how much it hurts until it happens. I could feel myself losing consciousness. I would go in a minute and I wasn't quite sure if I would wake.  
  
It was a long time before I remembered anything. I could hear perfectly, but I couldn't see or move. Someone was talking. Who was that talking? What were they saying? Was that Ginny? "Oh, Ron, please wake up," the voice said. Then it hit me. Hermione! I would have kicked myself, could I have moved. Which I couldn't, so instead I just lay there listening.  
  
"Oh, please don't be dead, Ron," Hermione sobbed loudly. She touched my arm lightly. I wanted to say something. Tell her I was okay. "Please Ron," Hermione repeated softly. "Don't die. I'm sorry, Ron."  
  
I didn't understand what she was on about then. Sorry? So was I dying or what?  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry for being a bossy know-it-all. The truth is...well.... I just wanted to impress you. I just wanted to show you I was more then some stupid girl. When I saw you with Harry that day on the train...well.... I guess... I guess I just sort of fell in love with you." Here there was a pause and a heavy sigh.  
  
Oh, God. I am dead, right? Hermione...loves me? I must admit I was still quite confused. Although deep inside through my confusion I felt something. Something wonderful. Someone loved me. A girl loved me. Hermione loved me! I tried opening my eyes but they wouldn't work correctly. Great. Hermione loves me and I can't open my bloody eyes!  
  
Hermione was shaking me now. Rather violently I must add. I was trying like hell here to wake up. I couldn't for some reason. Maybe I was in a coma.  
  
"Ron, I love you. Please wake up," Hermione moaned. "We need to help Harry. Please wake up!" I tried moving my foot. I felt movement!!!! I wasn't in a coma! I had just felt I might be able to open my eyes when something happened. I wasn't sure what was happening at first.  
  
Oh my god! I was being kissed! By Hermione! Wow. This felt oddly nice. Her lips were soft and smooth. She felt great. Of course I still couldn't move or else I would have put my hand on her arm or something. I see that in movies. But in movies it never felt this good.....  
  
It seemed to go on forever and then.....  
  
"Oh! I'm such an idiot!" I wanted to shout. I wanted to yell. You're not an idiot Hermione, I thought. You're wonderful....  
  
"Imparotious!"  
  
I tried opening my eyes again and to my great surprise and delight it worked. Whatever spell Hermione just performed (I probably wouldn't come across it until seventh year) it had worked! I could see!  
  
The first thing I saw was Hermione. Her face was tear stained. It was beautiful.  
  
"Ron!" she squealed. "You're alive!" She threw herself at me. I felt her arms wrap around my neck in glee. I put my arms around her as well. I was so happy to be alive.... but mainly with Hermione. "Oh, Ron!" Hermione began hurriedly. "Harry! Harry is fighting Snape! We need to go get Dumbledore! Quick!"  
  
So much for the loving moment.  
  
But I wasn't complaining. Right now, our friend needed us. Hermione didn't realize I was aware of her kiss. And I wasn't about to tell her either. Instead I would just let it be an unconscious secret.  
  
fin 


End file.
